La verdad desconocida
by MIKU-VOCALOID-0.1
Summary: Tosiko minamoto es una kunoichi de konoha luego de vivir misiones con su equipo es secuestrada por akatsuki descubriendo la verdad de su familia y de su amor contiene yaoi con lemon para las niñas fujiochi


La verdad desconocida

Prologo

Toshiko Minamoto es un jounin de elite de Konoha, vive con su hermana menor Miku en la casa que sus padres le heredaron, ya que los padres de Toshiko fueron asesinados.

Miku va en la academia ninja y en 2 días se graduara

(En Konoha)

Naruto-kun esta bien hacer esto?-Murmuraba Miku preocupada

No te preocupes Miku-chan.-decía seguro Naruto

HI.-decía tímidamente Miku

Naruto es el mejor amigo de Miku se conocen de pequeños, a Miku no le interesaba que fuera el kyubi

Listo he acabado.-con aire triunfal hablaba Naruto Naruto-kun se darán cuenta.- tímidamente y muy preocupada respondía Miku ,de ninguna manera.- afirmaba Naruto

Naruto había pintado las caras de los hokages, ha naruto le encantaba hacer travesuras con Miku, pero ella siempre le decía que no era correcto pero después resignándose y participando de las bromas (para los pervertidos no era eso lo que estaban haciendo)

Unos ninjas se acercaban ya que vieron lo que hizo naruto

¡Oh! Nos descubrieron Miku-chan corre.-decía un Naruto muy alterado, hi.-decía miku mientras corría desesperada pero rápidamente

Ambos son perseguidos por los ninjas, pero naruto y Miku se escondieron en la cerca utilizando la manta

(Esa cosa cuando naruto se esconde en la pared xp)

Nos salvamos.-decía naruto mientras jadeaba

Hi.-miku estaba en las mismas condiciones

Iruka sensei los sorprende por detrás

NARUTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.-gritaba Iruka sensei

aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.-saltando asustados naruto y miku, Iruka sensei .-naruto respondia nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Iruka se los lleva a la academia

En la academia

Naruto ¡como se te ocurre pintar las caras de los hokages y además involucras a Miku y en 2 dias te graduaras en vez de estar, por tu culpa todos practicaran el yutsu de transformación!- decía un Iruka completamente furioso

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- los alumnos de la academia exclamaban con flojera

Todos hagan una fila.- Iruka ordenaba con voz autoritaria

Naruto-kun yo también estoy involucrada no es justo que te castiguen solo a ti.- decía una Miku muy apenada

Ie, Miku-chan no quiero que te castiguen.-decía un naruto muy segura

Naruto….pero.- miku muy preocupada

Naruto.- ya lo dije

Miku sonriendo.-arigato naruto-kun (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Naruto.-sonriendo

Iruka.- la primera es Sakura Haruno

Sakura con aire de superioridad.- aquí viene sakura, yutsu de transformación

POOF¡ se transforma en Iruka

Iruka asombrado.- te transformaste en mi, muy bien el siguiente es Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke irónicamente.- hmp ¡

POOF¡ se transforma en Iruka , en realidad todos se transforman en Iruka

Iruka.- el siguiente Naruto Uzumaki

Ino enfadada.- todo esto es por tu culpa

Shikamaru con flojera.- si, siempre pagamos por tu fechorías

Naruto asiendo un ademán con la cabeza.- para lo que me importa, bien yutsu de transformación

(Hace su yutsu sexy) Iruka es lanzado por su hemorragia nasal

Naruto riendo a carcajadas.- jajaja¡ caíste ese es mi yutsu sexy

Iruka con tapones en la nariz.- naruto

Después de clases

Sayonara naruto-kun.- se despedía miku para luego irse corriendo hacia su casa

Naruto caminando a cumplir su castigo.- sayonara Miku-chan

Naruto va a limpiar las caras de los hokages mientras es vigilado por Iruka

En el dia de la prueba de graduación

Iruka con una hoja en la mano.- la prueba consiste en el yutsu de multiplicación

Naruto con asombro.- (inner: oh no mi peor yutsu)

Miku preocupada.- naruto

En el turno de miku

Miku segura de si misma.- bien aquí voy yutsu clones de sombra

Logra hacer 5 clones

Iruka con satisfacción.- perfecto Miku, aquí tienes tu banda ¡felicitaciones ye eres un ninja

Miku con mucha alegría.- arigato Iruka sensei

Por si acaso Miku es de pelo plomizo como tomoyo de sakura c.c y viste como meilin y dos tomates en su cabeza (tomates de peinado, no de comer)

En el turno de naruto

Continuara…………………………………………………


End file.
